


la luce delle candele

by shadowkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	la luce delle candele

"Se ci pensiamo le candele sono una cosa buffa e non molto utile, e poi sporcano ovunque e sono antiquate, non mi piacciono le cose antiquate" sbuffò Tony "Suvvia non lamentarti, se non ti piacessero le cose antiquate non ti saresti messo con me" Steve sorrise e poi gli diede un bacio sulla guancia "Se qualcuno non avesse giocato troppo con i suoi giocattolini ora non ne avremo bisogno per avere un po' di luce" gli fece notare.  
"Continuo a dire che hanno qualcosa di strano, sono volubili e possono bruciarti e poi vanno via con un soffio" continuò Tony "No, la luce delle candele ha qualcosa di magico ed estremamente intrigante" lo guardò e si sedette sul divano "Vuoi sapere cosa mi dicevano tutti che fosse volubile e ne sarei rimasto bruciato?" gli chiese con falsa ingenuità "Fammi indovinare, me e la nostra relazione?" chiese retoricamente, Steve rise "Lo so che le candele sono romantiche ma tu non hai bisogno della loro luce" lo baciò teneramente "Sarò io la luce nel tuo cuore quando ti sentirai cadere il mondo addosso" lo abbracciò e spense le candele "Hai ragione siamo solo noi la nostra unica luce di cui abbiamo bisogno"


End file.
